Mechanical connections, such as flanges utilized between pressurized hydraulic system components, are typically completely or monolithically machined from steel bar stock or brazed together from several individual components. In the latter instance, component misalignment, during the assembly process and/or a lack of braze material, will not allow the formation of a homogeneous braze joint which, in turn, can cause component failure. Braze joint gap conditions warrant press/interference fit or slip fit designs, depending upon the specific component materials. Press fit designs require the tubular component to be pressed into the mating component by mechanical means and/or brute force since the tubular component must be deformed below its nominal OD dimension in order to be fitted into the adjoining component as an interference fit between the mating components. This method is not only expensive, but also dependent upon the existence of sufficient brazing material in the braze joint itself.
While a monolithically machined flange eliminates the braze joint drawbacks, the machining process is time consuming due to the required machining of a hole fully through the steel material. In addition, the machining process generates steel chips that require proper environmental disposal.
The patent literature sets forth many examples of flange assemblies and methods for producing same, examples of which include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,545,930 and 2,613,958, both to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,476 to Hinderer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,972 to Takeuchi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,961 to Caudill; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,951 to Davenport et al.; and USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 867,468 to Kayushin. However, none of these prior art structures and/or methods pertain to the specific structures and methods of the present invention.